


Tool: Discard and Forgotten

by dadboyhalo



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Sapnap-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), every otber character besides sapnap is only mentioned sorry, not beta we die like tubbo at the festival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:08:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29777325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dadboyhalo/pseuds/dadboyhalo
Summary: "he was the forgotten memories hidden in the dark locked closets of those he had trusted the most."
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/Karl Jacobs/Sapnap, Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Tool: Discard and Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> if you show this to any cc ill eat your teeth.

karl jacobs was not a dishonest man. he would often wear his heart on his sleeve and willingly tell whatever you may ask.

that was the irrefutable fact that sapnap had once believed, would once willingly and wholeheartedly shout from the rooftops.

badboyhalo had not a hating bone in his body. he was kind and giving and had once given a child his last piece of bread just to keep him fed on a cold winters night.

that was the irrefutable fact that sapnap had once believed, would once willingly and wholeheartedly shout from the rooftops.

dream was not a malevolent admin. he would laugh and smile and joke and play with them all with such care.

that was the irrefutable fact that sapnap had once believed, would once willingly and wholeheartedly shout from the rooftops.

quackity was not anything like the tyrant that was jschlatt. he was kind and giving and fair and cared not for the power and money but for the people.

that was the irrefutable fact that sapnap had once believed, would once willingly and wholeheartedly shout from the rooftops.

georgenotfound was not an uncaring person, despite what appearances, posture and attitude may suggest. he was just as caring and kind as the rest of them.

that was the irrefutable fact that sapnap had once believed, would once willingly and wholeheartedly shout from the rooftops.

sapnap was far too trusting and this was something that was far too obvious and far too well known, sitting alone atop the rooftop of his fathers old home, run ragged in disuse and disrepair.

the once shiney black shingles dull and splintered in the years of disrepair, falling from. their once neat setting and sliding from the roof.

once, he would have not been alone, he would have been here with his father.

with his best friends.

with his fiances.

but he wasnt.

he was alone, because he had trusted far too fast and far too hard.

for karl jacobs  _ was _ a dishonest man who had been lying to him, to everyone, who was nowhere to be found for days on end only to return disoriented and confused, unwilling and unknowing to answer any questions.

for badboyhalo  _ was _ full of hate and disdain for those who would not bend to his will, the  _ eggs _ will, for they were one in the same these days.

for dream  _ was _ a malevolent admin, manipulative and terrible, pulling at the strings and hurting, destroying, anyone who dared pull back.

for quackity  _ had _ taken what he had learned from jschlatt tenfold, building an empire, a dictatorship arisen in schlatts steed, bearing the likeness of a lover.

for georgenotfound  _ was  _ uncaring, unkind, unwilling to even look at sapnap these days, seemingly blaming him for every wrong doing.

sapnap was a tool meant to be used and discarded by those he trusted most.

for he had been used and broken apart for too many times to be wanted anymore.

he was a broken sword left to decay on a long forgotten battlefield.

he was the discarded stone axe left against a half chopped tree in the middle of the forest.

he was the shovel left to be buried in the ever shifting winds of the desert.

he was the fishing rod left against the pier, waterlogged and unusable.

he was an iron pickaxe, left chipped and collecting dust in the back of a chest, long forgotten, and rusted.

he was the dog you left to sit outside the forgotten and lost opening of a cave, left in wait. and wait. and wait. and wait. and wait wait wait.

he was nothing in the eyes of those he cares about most, used up and unnecessarily in their plights.

this was an irrefutable fact that sapnap knew to be true, one he could willingly and wholeheartedly from the decaying rooftop of his forgotten childhood home, still filled with the love that had been brought there, rotted and disregarded.

he was the overturned kitchen table where he had learned the real meaning of a caring parent.

he was the faded and yellowed pages still taped to the fridge.

he was the dilapidated fireplace where he had spent his first night in a real home.

he was the moth eaten bedding still tucked neatly into the corners of the beds.

he was the cracked mirror inside the bathroom.

he was the dents in the wall from rounding the corners to fast.

he was the dip in the floor from where dad used to stand to watch them play.

he was the scratches and nicks in the wooden cabinets from the diamonds on skeppy's hands.

he was the long forgotten, white painted, clay mask in the bottom drawer in sapnaps old bedroom.

he was the dark red stain in the carpet from the wine karl had spilt when bad and skeppy were out of town.

he was the long healed. but forever broken tree branch from when quackity had fallen through, wings spread out below him. 

he was georges patch of red mushrooms that still grew from the garden out back, despite bads best attempts

he was the forgotten memories hidden in the dark locked closets of those he had trusted the most.

and as he sat, contemplating, he thought he might as well do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> lol new acc just for dsmp fanfic pog


End file.
